Our Perfect Melody
by LucianIsEndgame
Summary: In life, the largest blessings are those that are small. And Ian and Lucy's blessing has finally arrived. :) A Lucy and Ian story. This is my first story and I hope you like it! Sorry for any errors. But I wrote this story for my own fun and other Lucian fans out there. So.. Read and Review. No burning! Hahaha! :)


Our Perfect Melody

Ian's POV

_You are my world, my darling_

_What a wonderful world I see_

_You are the song I'm singing_

_You're my beautiful melody_

I listen intently as my wife Lucy hums to the song. We are currently in our couch, having a lazy day, watching "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea." I kiss her head causing her to look at me. A loving gaze she offers and a sweet smile I can't resist.

"You are my only Prince Eric." She whispers sweetly.

"You are my only Ariel…" I answer back.

"And this..." I point to her nine month belly

"Is our little melody."

Tears wells up in Lucy's eyes

"What's wrong honey?" I ask with concern lacing my voice.

"Nothing. It's just everything is so perfect. Any day now, we'll have our baby and I'm just so happy Ian. It truly feels magical. Thank you for everything." She answers while rubbing her swollen belly.

"There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. And thank you for being amazing as you are. I love you so much." I answer back.

"I love you so much." Lucy replies. We divert our attention back to the movie, a comfortable silence fills the air.

Lucy's POV

It is 2:17 in the afternoon. Ian and I are still on the couch watching "The Little Mermaid." Days like this are what I love the most. Any moment now, our little angel will join our lazy days. A sudden jolt of pain rushes through my body and a shrill of scream escapes my mouth. This is it. Our baby is coming. I felt Ian shift his position on the couch, panic washes over his face.

"Babe, she's coming… We need to go to the hospital…" I state as calmly as possible, not wanting to freak Ian more than he already is.

"Okay, let me grab the duffel bag and we are going to head out okay?" Ian kisses my forehead and quickly went to the bedroom to get our duffel bag that has everything we're going to need when this day comes.

After what seems like forever, we finally arrive at the hospital. The pain grows every minute, I'm sweating so bad, I just want my baby go out. Ian grabs a wheel chair and brings me to the inside of the hospital.

Ian's POV

OH. MY. GOSH. This is it, in a matter of hours; I'm going to be a dad. Lucy is still pushing and it's been 4 hours since we came into labor. I haven't left her side. I see the pain that she is enduring and I wish I could take it all for her. Her petite, sweaty body tries to push the baby as hard as she could.

… 3 hours later…

After 3 more hours of pushing, our little baby pop in the world. After almost 7 hours of labor, our angel came out. Lucy looks so exhausted, her eyes drifting shut a little.

"Would you like to cut the cord Sir?" the nurse asks.

"Yes. I would love to." Tears start to cloud my eyes. I am officially a dad.

Lucy's POV

I woke up to stream of lights blinding my eyes. I adjust my eyes to my surroundings and figured I'm in a hospital room. I glance towards the couch on the room and smiled ear to ear at the sight I'm looking at: My Ian is holding our little angel as he kisses her forehead lovingly.

"Hey..." I said quietly.

"Hi love! How are you feeling?" Ian walks up to me and kisses me on the lips softly.

"Exhausted but a lot better and it's all worth it. Can I hold her?"

"Of course, silly! You are her mommy." Ian chuckles while handing me our daughter. Tears streams down my face as I hold and look at her. She's beyond beautiful. Her hair and her button nose obviously came from me but her lips are so Ian.

"You'll be so shock on how her eyes are so similar to mine." Ian smiles. I'm glad she inherited her daddy's eyes. Ian's blue eyes are breath takingly beautiful.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to ask a few questions for the baby." The nurse asks shyly.

"Sure." I smile at her.

"Name of the baby?"

I look at Ian and smiled.

"Brea Melody Hale Harding." I state proudly. Ian and I knew that her name would be "Brea", I added "Melody" because of "The Little Mermaid." The two names combined together sounds so angelic.

"That's a gorgeous name." The nurse said. She asks more questions and then left the hospital room.

"So… I called our families a while ago and they're all arranging their schedules to be here ASAP. And of course, I called some of our closest friends and they'll be down here as soon as they can. They are all so excited to see our little Brea…" Ian said.

"She's so perfect Ian, just like you. I can't put to words my love for the two of you. I'm so happy you are her daddy and you are my husband. Thank you." I confess with tears falling down my face. Ian held Brea in his arms kisses her forehead and then kisses me lovingly on the lips.

"I love the two of you more than life itself." Ian answered back.

The nurse came back to the room with Brea's hospital bracelet.

"Do you mind if you take a picture of our family?" I ask her shyly.

"Not at all." She smiles at me. I handed her my iPhone. Ian sat beside me with Brea in his arms; I leaned towards him with my head on his shoulder and his arms around me. The nurse took a few pictures and handed me back my phone once she was done. Ian and I look at the pictures but look at each other as we came across the most perfect of them all: Ian kissing the side of my head, while I had my eyes close, a small smile graces my lips and my hands held Brea's smaller ones. The photo was flawless. Ian stood up as Brea begins to fuzz. While Ian was busy lulling Brea to sleep, I took the time to post the picture on my instagram.

/g/jhuiyeim

"_Daddy, mommy and Brea__ "_


End file.
